


Shamelessly unnamed KouAo actor au

by StazOtaku



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, collab fic-ish, sERIOUSLY SHAMELESS FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StazOtaku/pseuds/StazOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The result of a very detailed discussion between tumblr users yowanehakudidnothingwrong and elenachibi. Koujaku and Aoba were friends once upon a time. After a long period of separation, the two are reunited as actor and manager, respectively. But when old feelings start to resurface, things can get rather... awkward...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, this is me and my friend's first fic together! It was a whole lot of fun writing this, so i hope you two enjoy it.  
> ((our apologies for having absolutely NO CLUE how the filming industry works - this thing is pure wish fulfillment.))

Chapter 1

Aoba sat idly in his office, his fingers drumming boredly against the desk. Being a manager to a high profile actor wasn't really a bad job. It was just boring sometimes, waiting around for calls all day. Plus, Koujaku had become rather insufferable as an adult, to say the least. Just then, the phone rang.

“Ah, hello... is this Mr. Akahane’s manager? Mr. Aoba Seragaki?” came the voice on the other end.

Aoba answered with a genuine smile. Finally, a caller! “Yes, this is Koujaku’s manager! How may I help you, Sir?”

“Perfect! Just the man I wanted to see. So, tell me, you've heard of the Kindan No Ai series, yes?”

Aoba’s smile faltered a bit. Yes, he had heard of them. Disgustingly sappy movies, and so unrealistic! Since when did romance ever happen like that? “Yeees… what about them?”

“Well,” the voice gave a nervous chuckle. “Forgive me for being too forward, Mr. Seragaki, but we would LOVE it if Mr. Akahane was our leading man for this new installment! T-That is, if he isn't too busy-”

“Oh, NO, of course not!!” Aoba practically squealed, too excited at the prospect of finally doing something than sitting in a cramped office all day. “He would love to, I promise you. Such a romantic!”

“Ah, y-yes, I’ve noticed. It’s a deal, then…?”The voice sounded hopeful.

“Deal!”

After hanging up after discussing the regular things, like routine and work schedules and exactly how long they’d be stuck doing this, Aoba leaned back with a contented sigh as he called Koujaku. No matter how insufferable, he couldn’t afford to have his actor be misinformed.

 “Hippo! Hey, buddy, meet me at my office in five, okay?” He hung up before Koujaku could give his answer.

 

Koujaku arrived at Aoba’s office approximately two hours later. On a normal day, Aoba would have been thinking something along the lines of _The nerve! How dare he blow me off like that, only to show up this late! He’s ruined everything, as usual!_ But not today. Today was just too good to spoil. After bringing him inside, Aoba announced with excitement “Koujaku! You have a new movie that you're gonna star in!! Part of the Kindan No Ai series, isn’t that great, buddy? You’ll be a star!”

Koujaku froze, eventually looking up at Aoba with a bright smile “Really? Thank you Aoba!! But I’m afraid I’m already quite the star~.” Koujaku immediately took it back when he saw Aoba’s unamused frown. “B-But of course, I wouldn’t be here today if it were not for you, Aoba! Come here!” And with that, he wrapped his arms around him.

Aoba’s face went beet red before he relaxed. “Hmph, hippo… I _thought_ we agreed that this was a _professional partnership._ ”

Koujaku immediately released him, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. “Ah, s-sorry… Say, do you have anything to drink?"

"Are you gonna hug me to death again?"

"No!"

"Then yes."

 

Aoba stood in front of Koujaku’s door the next day, repeatedly ringing the doorbell. “Hello!” he called. “Koujaku, are you there? Mr. Haga was nice enough to send us a copy of the script, so you better answer the door, hippo.”

After a few more moments of silence, Koujaku opened the door, practically half-dressed and apparently surprised to see Aoba standing there. “Aoba…? This is… this is very unusual, isn't it. We usually meet at the office for this sort of thing.”

Aoba stared his client down, arching an eyebrow as he did so. Did Koujaku really think it was necessary to make sure he even woke up perfectly? The guy still had the audacity to answer the door looking like a god in a sleep robe and pajama pants. No wonder female fans were crawling all over him, especially these days. Hell, if Aoba was a girl, he’d probably… Wait, _what?_ Where did thoughts like that even come from-

"Yo! Earth to Aoba!"

Oh. Right. Koujaku. With a shake of his head, he gave Koujaku an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry... what were you saying?"

Koujaku shrugged with an overexaggerated sigh "Oh, Aoba! You really need to sleep more… Just come inside and we’ll talk." Koujaku gestured over his shoulder as he walked inside, with Aoba in tow.

“Make yourself at home, friend.”

_“Manager and professional partner.”_

"Sure, whatever. So, uh… Aoba? Why did you come here? You usually call me to meet you at the office."

"...Oh. Heh, right. Well, um…” Aoba’s mind went blank. Why… why _did_ he come here? He was known for being particularly demanding… it wasn’t like Aoba Seragaki to be generous enough to pay his clients home visits. What was he gonna say?! “I...I didn't want you to use up all that energy, and I want you to get all of the rest you need because this movie is _huge._ " Aoba said nervously. “So save up all that energy for the naughty scenes, huh, big boy?” he said with a wink.

“A-Aoba!” Koujaku exclaimed, his face flushed.

Aoba rolled his eyes. What an actor! As if he was _so_ sensitive and delicate that he’d be embarrassed by that one little jab when he hit on women all the time. " Oh, suck it up, hippo. You’re Koujaku Akahane for God’s sake. Anyways I have to get back to work. See ya later!!" Aoba said, and with that, he grabbed his things and rushed, leaving a baffled Koujaku to wonder what had his manager in such a hurry.

He found no answers, so he simply sat down on the couch with a sigh, opening the script.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The result of a very detailed discussion between tumblr users yowanehakudidnothingwrong and elenachibi. Koujaku and Aoba were friends once upon a time. After a long period of separation, the two are reunited as actor and manager, respectively. But when old feelings start to resurface, things can get rather... awkward...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, this is me and my friend's first fic together! It was a whole lot of fun writing this, so i hope you two enjoy it.  
> ((our apologies for having absolutely NO CLUE how the filming industry works - this thing is pure wish fulfillment.))  
> *Be sure to read Chapter 1!!*

Aoba’s walk back to his own home was nothing but calm. He huffed and puffed the whole way there, his thoughts rolling around in his head just as unevenly. _What the hell was going on back there…? And why did I compare him to a god, he isn't even that hot! Or is he…? No! Suck it up, Seragaki! You are his manager, not one of his delusional fangirls! So get it together!_

After work was done for the day, Aoba concluded that the best medicine for this strange ailment was rest. A good, long, hot shower, and his favorite pair of headphones, and then a peaceful, dreamless sleep. At least, that’s what the blue-haired man was hoping for.

Instead, he was greeted with the scene of a sunset-lit beach, and as he stared out at scene in front of him, he found himself in Koujaku’s arms. Speaking of Koujaku, he was looking rather god-like again, in a way that both flustered and irritated Aoba. Dream Koujaku leaned in, his plump lips curled up in a smile.

_Aoba… Have I ever told you, how much I love you?_

_M-Me too! I love you, too..._

As soon as their lips were about to meet, Aoba woke up with his heart pounding in his chest. He made a run for the bathroom and promptly splashed water on his face,and began to think once more.

_Again with this?! Come on! Why is my heart going crazy! … I can’t be_ falling _for him, can I? ...No, that’s impossible. Koujaku and I have a professional relationship, nothing more, nothing less. Besides... he’s too girl-crazy to consider it anyway. I lost count of how many girls he bragged to me about after 20, heh. Come on, Aoba…quit thinking about him like that. Especially if they look like they’ve come straight out of a Kindan No Ai movie._

_And besides,_ Aoba told himself huffily as he flipped his hair over his shoulder, walking back to bed. _If he really did love me, he wouldn’t have left me all those years ago, would he?_

 

Koujaku stared wearily up at the ceiling. He couldn’t get sleep, for today kept replaying in his head. _Oh, Aoba! How come each time I try to patch up our friendship, you always push me away...and why is it that each time when we are alone you are always so nervous around me…?_ He flipped over on his side in another futile attempt to get comfortable. He shouldn’t be surprised by now, but… what did he do wrong?

When he was young… he had been taken away from Aoba. Not voluntarily, but it was his duty to take care of family, so he was forced to leave. And now that he came back, it was like Aoba was a changed person. What happened…?

\---

Finally, finally, finally, Aoba thought to himself as he thanked the powers that be. After weeks, they were finally ready to start shooting. Of course, Aoba was never the most patient person, but still...

“Are you ready? Did you get your beauty sleep, big guy? And breakfast?” Aoba asked him quickly and nervously, his words coming out in short huffs as he pulled his coat tighter around himself as he paced alongside Koujaku to the car.

“Slow down, Aoba,” Koujaku chuckled, much more laid back than his manager. “Just take deep breaths, and calm down.”

“Sorry! I-It’s just that, I have to make sure that my client is ready because this is your biggest picture yet, and-”

Aoba was interrupted by the low sound of Koujaku’s chuckling. “Cute…” he mused, ruffling Aoba’s hair. “It’s kinda cute when you fuss like that. You’re like a mom~.”

“W-wh…” Aoba’s brow furrowed, his cheeks going bright red. “Shut up! I've got every right to worry. And since you mention that, you better get in the car. Now. Or else you’ll be in big trouble!”  
“Yes, mom,” Koujaku joked, buckling himself in the passenger’s seat.

Aoba and Koujaku, while they were able to make small talk at first, eventually found themselves on a rather awkward car ride. Aoba stared straight ahead, keeping his eyes on the road. Koujaku was simply staring out the window, while he began to remember the good times he and Aoba shared when they were kids.

It’d be weird for Koujaku to say it now, but… Aoba was a pretty cute kid back then - all chubby cheeks and big golden brown eyes. And a huge crybaby, too. Aoba loved to stay close to Koujaku whenever he could. And whenever Koujaku would tell Aoba that he had to go do something and that he would be right back, Aoba would hug him tightly with a plaintive cry of “Don’t leave me!”  
And because Koujaku could never resist that look, he’d always give in with a sigh."Alright... you can come with me."

Aoba would then look up at him with a huge grin, until he noticed something else was off.

"You hippo! Give me your hand!" he demanded, holding out his own chubby one.

  
"Oh! Sorry, Aoba!"

As they walked, Aoba would be smiling at Koujaku always, as he held onto his hand, almost like he would never let go..

But now… Aoba was so distant from him.The day Koujaku moved away was still fresh in his mind, and how could it not be? Both he and Aoba were heartbroken... but he had no choice, if he did he would have loved to stay with Aoba. Now things were so different between them. Koujaku was pulled out of his thoughts when he realized that they had arrived to their destination, and he led Aoba out of the car.

"Alright, Koujaku… remember to blow them away!" Aoba said, forcing a smile.

"Of course, of course! Anything for you,but, uh… Aoba? After I'm done shooting the whole movie....I would like to talk to you about something."

"Oh. Uh… sure," Aoba said uncertainly. What could he possibly have to tell him? And why the hell did it need to wait months?! If Koujaku wanted to tell him something, then he had better tell him now, or-

Out of nowhere, Koujaku pecked Aoba lightly on the cheek.

After recovering from his initial shock, Aoba glowered at Koujaku. “The hell was that? You think you can just patch things up with a kiss-”

"Aoba! That wasn’t what the kiss was for!”

"Yeah right, you good-for-nothing playboy! What the hell were you thinki-"

“Aoba! Just listen to me, okay? I just wanted to help you calm down, a-and when we were kids, remember...? I would kiss your cheek whenever you were nervous or sad and you kissed my cheek to thank me."

Aoba looked back at Koujaku, his face bright red and angry. “Well,” he replied tersely. “I am your manager. And you are my client. And we can’t do that anymore.

They walked inside without another word, in what Koujaku hoped was calm silence and not angry and bitter thoughts. That was another change in Aoba that he didn’t like. He was always angry, and it made Koujaku worry…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The result of a very detailed discussion between tumblr users yowanehakudidnothingwrong and elenachibi. Koujaku and Aoba were friends once upon a time. After a long period of separation, the two are reunited as actor and manager, respectively. But when old feelings start to resurface, things can get rather... awkward...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, this is me and my friend's first fic together! It was a whole lot of fun writing this, so i hope you two enjoy it.  
> ((our apologies for having absolutely NO CLUE how the filming industry works - this thing is pure wish fulfillment.))  
> *Be sure to read Chapter 1!!*

After months, they had finally gotten to the scene everyone had been waiting for: the kiss. The kiss was a deal breaker in all romance films, Aoba had come to learn. It was what sealed the main couples’ fates. It was what would make or break the film. And now Koujaku was shooting his own scene. Aoba really should have been proud of him, but there was a twinge of envy in his chest every time the lead actress was with him.

Now, Aoba had made it clear that he did not have anything against Yoko Momomiya, or her character Rika. She was a sweet, dutiful girl, who was only doing her job... But when Aoba was watching her lean in for the kiss…

_I wonder what would it be like if it was me in that scene with Koujaku… Not again!_ “STOP!” he thundered in a panic, turning beet red when everyone seemed to focus in on him. Koujaku looked at him with worried ruby red eyes.

“Mr. Seragaki…? Are you okay?” Mr. Haga, the director, asked gently.

“F-Fine, thank you,” Aoba muttered. “I… I need some fresh air. You guys go ahead without me okay?” With a forced smile, Aoba rushed out of the building and immediately began to sob. _No, no no no no, not this again… I thought I got over this a long time ago. That I got over him a long time ago. So why haven’t I…?_ Aoba didn’t finish his thought, tightly hugging himself as he stared down at the ground, finally calming down from his little outburst.  
Hopefully Hippo wouldn’t notice.

Weeks later, Aoba and Koujaku were busy preparing themselves for the movie theatre. Aoba remained composed after his little outburst on the set… perhaps too composed, for Koujaku’s taste. “Koujaku,” he addressed him rigidly, and the actor took note of the fact that he hadn’t even bothered to call him “hippo.” “Are you ready? It’s your big day after all.”

“Of course I am... Aoba, I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you.”

  
No answer.

“H-Hey,” Koujaku began, swallowing a bit. “After the premiere… Can we meet up at our hotel room? Just to talk about something. It’s nothing big, I promise.”

“...Of course.”

  
Once again, the car ride was awkward and silent. Aoba’s mind kept wandering back to what Koujaku had told him. _Why doesn’t he tell me right now…_  
He didn’t find any answers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The result of a very detailed discussion between tumblr users yowanehakudidnothingwrong and elenachibi. Koujaku and Aoba were friends once upon a time. After a long period of separation, the two are reunited as actor and manager, respectively. But when old feelings start to resurface, things can get rather... awkward...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, this is me and my friend's first fic together! It was a whole lot of fun writing this, so i hope you two enjoy it.  
> ((our apologies for having absolutely NO CLUE how the filming industry works - this thing is pure wish fulfillment.))

The premiere was nothing short of a success. As soon as Koujaku and Yoko had stepped out of the theatre, reporters, interviewers, and rabid fans alike were all scrambling to get an autograph, or a photo, or at least just two lines. Aoba stood off to the side, proudly watching Koujaku with a steadily growing smile. When the premiere had run its course, Aoba had promptly dropped Koujaku off at their hotel room, but not before changing into a regular pair of pants and a t-shirt (he made sure to wear a jacket over that - if anyone caught him wearing a Goatbed shirt, it’d be the end of him.) “Yeesh, that wedding cake at the end of the movie made me hungry. I’m gonna go grab a bite to eat, okay?”

“Sure! B-But, get back quick, alright? I still wanna talk...”

“Oh… Y-yeah, okay.”

“See you in… two hours?”

“S-Sounds good, but… Koujaku… w-wait.” Much to Koujaku’s surprise, Aoba lightly kissed him on the cheek.

“...What-”

“That... was to thank you for calming me down. So, uh… see you later.”  
Those two hours passed quicker than the both of them had expected. Soon, Aoba was knocking on the hotel room door

“Hey, Koujaku! I’m here!”

No answer.

“Kou~ja~ku! Come on, open up, please?”  
Koujaku answered almost immediately… and again, he was half-dressed. He had gotten rid of the suit (thankfully, Aoba couldn’t help but think to himself as he glanced at his bare torso), exchanging it for the hotel bathrobe and a pair of pajama pants.

“Come in.”  
Aoba entered the room a little nervously as he sat on the bed. Koujaku locked the door, and Aoba found himself blushing a little. Should I tell him… 

“Sooo… what did you wanna talk about?”

“W-Well, uh… about us, actually.”

“Us?”  
Koujaku sat down on the edge of the bed beside Aoba

“Aoba.. did I do something wrong?”

“W-What?”

“Am I doing something wrong? Did I say anything? Please, i-it’s okay to tell me…” Koujaku said, trailing off.

“Wh- No! Koujaku, where did you even get an idea like that?!”

“...I’ve noticed we aren’t as close as we used to be,” Koujaku said, unmoving. “You keep your distance. You get flustered if I do something out of line. Why?”  
Aoba didn’t dare face Koujaku as he spoke, his heart feeling like it was going to pound its way out of his chest. “I… I’m hurt, okay? I know I’m being a selfish brat, but I’m really really hurt. When you left me all those years ago… I got angry and I didn’t know how to deal with it. I’m sorry.”

“...Aoba.” Koujaku began. “You know, I would have loved to stay with you..but I had no other choice. My mother could have died without my help-”

“Died?!”

“Yes, died. But, when she got better, I moved back…”

“Koujaku…”

“I moved back here because of you.”

No answer.

“To tell you the truth Aoba... I, uhm. Well. When I’m with you, I feel… comfortable. I feel really happy, and it feels like that’s where I’m meant to be, and uh - to hell with it. I love you, Aoba Seragaki.”  
Aoba stared at Koujaku, his face bright red as he leaned forward to place a light kiss on Koujaku’s cheek.

“Hah? Aoba…?”

“Hippo… I… love you too… I always have…”   
Now it was Koujaku’s turn to stare at Aoba in stunned silence.

“That's why I kept my distance from you...I didn’t want you to move away again.”

“Aoba-”

“I kept denying my feelings, but now I know… that I really, really love you. Aw, look,” Aoba said with a laugh, sniffling as he wiped his tears away. “Look what you made me do, hippo…”  
Koujaku, with a face as red as that jacket he loved so much, suddenly got down on his knee. “Aoba Seragaki… please, marry me!”

“What?!”

“Aoba…I know that we haven’t started dating yet, but the time I’ve spent with you felt like as if we were… and I don’t want to lose you.”  
Aoba stared down at his newfound lover, silent, before he began to chuckle. “You won’t lose me, idiot… but still, I want to date first. Imagine what the tabloids will say when they hear about such a sudden wedding.”

“Ah… y-yeah. Dating’s good, too,” Koujaku rubbed the back of his neck bashfully.  
Aoba giggled again. “Now c’mere, you,” and he wrapped his arms around Koujaku, pulling the taller man down on the bed with him.

“As you wish, my dear~... We will get married one day, though, right?” Koujaku asked hopefully, causing another chuckle from the blue-haired man.

 

“All in due time, my hippo.”  
They sealed their lips together passionately, and it was not long before they found themselves undressing each other.

“Hey...don’t be too rough on me, okay?”

“Heh, well… I’ll try, but it’ll be hard - you’re just so damn cute!”

“Grr…!”

When they were done, they laid there together peacefully, Aoba resting his head on Koujaku’s chest until he looked up at his lover to give him a pout.

“What’d I say about being too rough on me?”

“Sorry, my love, I couldn’t help myself...” Koujaku apologized as he pets Aoba’s head.

“Well next time control yourself, or else you might get a nosebleed again. And don’t try to fix it with some half-assed apology either.”

Koujaku chuckled, but then suddenly became curious. “Aoba, was this your first time…?” 

“Well...uh… I admit I was kinda a wild child some time after you left. So I did fool around some guys… a few girls - “

“Aoba!!”

“-If you would let me finish!” Aoba snapped. “I was going to say that we never went that far, so… yeah. It was my first time.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that you did that kinda stuff with other people first? Now I’m jealous… Say, are any of them still around here today?”

Aoba snorted. “Look who’s talking! What about you, Mr. I-totally-banged-5-women-in-the-last-week!”  
Koujaku’s face reddened, then he looked down in shame. “O-Oh, well, uhm… if it makes you feel better, you were my first guy! S-so… I’ll remember that.”

“You’re… so…”

“Hey, Aoba?”  
Aoba sighed, his glare softening as he was called. “Yeah?”

“I love you. A lot.”

“Ugh. Sap. … But I love you, too. So no more picking up girls,” he said, wagging a playful finger in Koujaku’s face.

“Of course. Aoba… this feels like a dream. Even now I can’t believe I’m really laying beside you like this,” Koujaku said abruptly, kissing his newfound lover.

“Heh, sap… same here, though. It really is a dream come true. But right now, I’m really tired, so can we sleep?”

“Of course. Good night, my love.”  
They laid there peacefully.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The result of a very detailed discussion between tumblr users yowanehakudidnothingwrong and elenachibi. Koujaku and Aoba were friends once upon a time. After a long period of separation, the two are reunited as actor and manager, respectively. But when old feelings start to resurface, things can get rather... awkward...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, this is me and my friend's first fic together! It was a whole lot of fun writing this, so i hope you two enjoy it.  
> ((our apologies for having absolutely NO CLUE how the filming industry works - this thing is pure wish fulfillment.))

Two years had passed since then, and finally, Koujaku had gotten his wish: he was going to marry Aoba. Finally, after years of pining, he was going to marry his true love… as sappy as that sounded. But the proposal wasn’t quite as sappy, to make up for it - though it was supposed to be.  
It was supposed to be perfectly romantic - small party with family, candlelit dinner, anniversary love-making - all the works. Unfortunately, Mizuki had gotten into a car crash, Sei landed in the hospital again, Koujaku burnt dinner, the ice cream he had brought home for dessert had melted, and by the time all was said and done, Aoba was too exhausted for what Koujaku referred to as the “grand finale.” So he saved the proposal for the next morning. They were both half-naked and still groggy with sleep, but there was no mistaking Aoba’s tearful “Yes,” and Koujaku remembered feeling his heart soar-

“Hey, big guy…” Aoba said from the doorway, distracting Koujaku from his thoughts. “You ready for tomorrow? I’m really nervous, actually,” he admitted with a laugh, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. In the years they had been together, Aoba had calmed down a bit, much to Koujaku’s relief. He enjoyed seeing Aoba happy.

“Don’t worry, my love,” Koujaku reassured him. “We’ll just get it over with, and after that, we can be together. Forever.”   
Aoba kissed Koujaku’s cheek with a laugh. “You’re right. Thank you for dealing with me - I just can’t believe that were getting married tomorrow. Time flies, huh?”  
Koujaku nodded in agreement, his smile growing as he looked at Aoba.

“But... I’m gonna sleep back at Tae and Sei’s place tonight. I’ve heard it’s bad luck if you see your fiance before the wedding.”   
Koujaku hugged the smaller male tightly. “As you wish. But, before you go, I just want to ask… one more round?”  
The request earned him a smack to the head. “Do you think about anything else?! Just wait until tomorrow... Besides, I might just end up not being able to walk down the aisle properly.”

“A-Aoba-!”

“Anyways, see you tomorrow.”

“Aoba?”

“Hm?” 

Koujaku wrapped his arm around Aoba’s waist and kissed him the lips as he gave him a smile. “I’ll see you soon. Good night.”   
Koujaku watched as Aoba got into the car, waving at him from the bedroom window. Koujaku tried to sleep, but he missed having Aoba in his arms. He missed their good night kisses. He missed how they would sometimes hold onto each other as they laid there, silent, for there was no need for words. It just wasn’t the same without his lover’s sweet scent and gentle touches. Aoba... tomorrow, I will be by your side. Always.

 

Wedding time! Koujaku made sure that he had proper breakfast and rest, not wanting Aoba to catch on or worry about him. He arrived at the wedding ceremony destination - a beautiful chapel - and was getting ready for the big day. He was fixing up his hair when he heard a quiet knock on the dressing room door.

“Who is it?” he called distractedly.

“Aoba’s brother,” came the voice, light and airy. “Sei.”

“Oh, Sei! Come in, please,” Koujaku said, making a grand gesture of opening the door for Sei, which was returned with a small smile as he entered.

“What’s up?” Koujaku asked, looking up at Sei from his seat.

“I wanted to tell you...to please take care of Aoba for me.”  
Koujaku did not answer, confused.

“I know that this is a strange request. We barely speak to each other, but… I know how happy you make him. I’m begging you... please keep him happy.”

Koujaku stared at Sei, a bit stunned. He believed that was the most words Sei has ever spoken to him. As children, he and Aoba would always play outside. But Sei was a sickly boy - sweet, but very sick, and had to remain indoors, watching them from the window when Tae wasn’t around. At times Aoba would mention that he had a twin brother, but Koujaku only ever got to see this mysterious twin when he slept over or had dinner with the Seragaki family.It didn’t help that Sei wasn’t much of a talker in the first place, only answering Koujaku with one-word responses or short sentences. During their sleepovers, Aoba always wanted Koujaku to sleep with him on his bed and Sei, feeling embarrassed, would usually put a pillow and blanket on the floor for himself and that was that, despite the endless lectures he received from Tae about how germy the floor was. Appearance-wise, he was similar to Aoba, but with shoulder-length black hair, and glittering, dark eyes. He was noticeably paler and thinner as well.

“I know it is more traditional for me to give you my blessing, but you must promise me first that you will protect him… You know, when we were kids, Aoba would always tell me about you. At breakfast, when he got back from school, and at dinner, right until it was bedtime.”

“Did he now?” Koujaku answered coolly, despite his red face telling an entirely different story.

“In his sleep, too. He’d mutter something about you and then turn over, and he was silent until the next time it happened.”

“I see…”

“When you left,” Sei’s voice suddenly cracked, and he had to start over. “When you left, he was so distraught, so angry and sad and confused, and I had no idea what to do…”

“Sei…”

“So, I want to tell you that I am happy that Aoba will be forever with someone that makes him smile… I could tell from the start that your relationship with him is strong - I’m a bit jealous! All I want is for both of you guys to be happy together.”

“Sei...t-thank you! I give you my word, I will take care of Aoba. From now on, always.”

“Thank you, Koujaku, for coming into Aoba’s life… One more thing: you have my blessing to marry my little brother.” Sei said with a smile, and before he exited, he added. 

“Oh, wait… what’s the name of your friend? The red-haired one.”

“Mizuki?”

"Yes, him… tell him that Sei sends his regards.”

And with that he left. Koujaku rolled his eyes, digging out his cell phone to call Mizuki. Ever since his and Aoba’s anniversary, they had been both subtly and not-so-subtly flirting with one another. But hey, Mizuki had pretty good taste - Sei and Aoba were twins after all. And anything for a friend, right?

“Mr. Akahane, it’s time!” came a shrill voice from behind the door that he recognized as his old co-star Yoko.

Koujaku went to the stands has he saw friends and family sitting down waiting for the wedding to start.

“Yo, Koujaku! You ready?” said his best man (and best friend) Mizuki.

“Y-Yes,” He said nervously.

Then the music started playing and a wide smile began to grow on Koujaku’s face. Then he saw his lover walking down the aisle. Aoba looked divine in an elaborate white tuxedo, and his long blue hair tied into a ponytail. He was being walked down by his grandmother Tae and his older brother Sei, who served as Aoba’s best man. The ceremony last about an hour. 

Both Koujaku and Aoba got teary eyed when they started to read their wedding vows, and Koujaku was sure that he’d start bawling like a baby any minute now. Even Mizuki and Sei were tearing up, though Mizuki was trying (and failing) to hide it. Then that special moment came-

“Koujaku Akahane, do you take Aoba Seragaki to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?”

“I do,” Koujaku said, without a hint of hesitation in his voice.

Then the same words were repeated to Aoba, who sniffled, quietly dug out a hanky, and cleared his throat. “I… I do.”

Then they sealed their lips together, uniting them at last, and both of them walked the aisle together holding hands tightly. Sei, watching the happy couple, instinctively grabbed Mizuki’s hand, who shyly reciprocated the gesture.

Then came the time for the wedding reception, in which everyone sat down and promptly stuffed their faces. Not much more was to be added after that. Time passed and soon enough it was time to dance - with their respective family members, first. Aoba danced with Koujaku’s mother(who kept fawning over how Aoba looked in his outfit) and Koujaku with Tae, who was a bit stiff but otherwise a wonderful conversational partner.. Then Koujaku danced with Sei, and Aoba with Mizuki because Koujaku saw the man as a brother. Then they switched once more. Now Koujaku danced with his mother and Aoba danced with his grandmother. Finally the last dance came: Aoba and Koujaku stood on the dance floor alone together, with everyone watching perhaps a bit eagerly. Aoba had his arms around Koujaku’s neck, and Koujaku had his arms wrapped around Aoba’s slender waist. As they danced there slowly, Aoba rested his head on Koujaku’s shoulder with a content smile.

“Mmn… Hippo, this is a white suit. Be careful with that nose of yours.”

“Heh… you’re so cute when you’re worried about me, Aoba.”

Aoba begin to blush as he buried his face in Koujaku’s chest, not looking up at him..

“Aoba, I love you.”

“Hmph. Love you, too.”

When the dancing was over, it was time for Aoba to throw the bouquet. As tradition said, whoever caught it would be having their wedding next. When Aoba turned around and threw it, the person to catch it was Mizuki, in the very back, much to everyone’s surprise. With a chorus of “Congratulations!” following him, Sei inched a little closer to Mizuki, giving him a small wink. Mizuki rubbed his neck bashfully in return.  
Everyone cheered once more, and Aoba smiled, looking up at Koujaku, who gave a wolf whistle in their direction, much to Mizuki’s embarrassment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The result of a very detailed discussion between tumblr users yowanehakudidnothingwrong and elenachibi. Koujaku and Aoba were friends once upon a time. After a long period of separation, the two are reunited as actor and manager, respectively. But when old feelings start to resurface, things can get rather... awkward...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, this is me and my friend's first fic together! It was a whole lot of fun writing this, so i hope you two enjoy it.  
> ((our apologies for having absolutely NO CLUE how the filming industry works - this thing is pure wish fulfillment.))

A few hours later, the wedding was over, and Koujaku insisted on carrying Aoba bridal style to their hotel room (which, he had said, was the five-star hotel suite.) Aoba, too embarrassed to say anything, just remained still in his lover’s arms.

Koujaku slowly, tenderly, placed Aoba on the bed when they arrived. For a moment, he stood there awkwardly, bent over Aoba with his hands splayed out on the bed to keep his balance. Aoba laid there, blushing, before his face relaxed into a smile.

“Hey… I missed this. I missed you, you know.”

“Aoba, I... I'm so glad that I get to hold you again; I can’t stand being separated from you.” 

Aoba had his arms around Koujaku’s neck, pulling him in with a smile. This time the love making was more gentle, slower, and passionate - Koujaku had granted Aoba's wish. When they finished, they laid together, content in each other’s arms.

“Koujaku...I am falling for you more and more and more every day, you know?”

“Are you now?" Koujaku purred.

“I-I want... to take care of you.”

Koujaku raised an eyebrow, but was silent.

“Your mother came to me in my dressing to give me her blessing and... she told me to care of you from now on.”

"Hm..."

“I can’t be careless, so I want to. I will.”

Koujaku pecked Aoba’s lips. “Same thing happened to me."

"Did Granny...?"

"No. Sei."

Aoba looked at Koujaku, his golden eyes wide.

“Aoba... I love you too much to be careless. So let me take care of you, too.”

“Hmph,” Aoba pouted. “I should be the one thanking you. F-for coming into my life... without you, I don’t know how I would be today.”

“Really, I insist. Thank you, Aoba Seragaki. If it weren’t for you I’d still be Koujaku the heartbreaker”

“Heh, that is true… Love you. Goodnight,” Aoba said softly, resting his head against the pillow.

“Good night, my love. And, uh, hey… I have a surprise for you when we go back home tomorrow.” 

Aoba rolled his eyes, but insisted on having his goodnight kiss. They laid there peacefully, their hands locked together, and Aoba scooting closer to rest his head on Koujaku’s chest.

Their next morning, when they got home, was a day off - which was much needed, after all their running around and packing - especially since they’d have to do it again for the honeymoon. But despite Koujaku’s urging for Aoba to stay home and relax with him, Aoba insisted that he needed just a few more errands to do. Koujaku was wondering just how many errands Aoba meant when he heard Aoba’s call.

“I’m home!” 

Overwhelmed with joy, Koujaku ran to hug Aoba, peppering him with kisses. “I missed you so much! Where were you?”

“Pfft - errands, remember? Anyway, close your eyes. I have a surprise for you~.”

“W-wait! What about my surprise? I told you in the hotel… Remember?”

“Oh...right, but hurry up.”

Koujaku quickly ran to get his gift, calling “Close your eyes!” behind him.

“Okay, and… open them!” 

When Aoba opened his eyes, he gave a small gasp: Koujaku was looking at him with a big cheesy grin, holding a tiny, but very fluffy puppy, with a big blue ribbon around his neck that stood out against his dark fur. Said puppy was wriggling in Koujaku’s hands, looking up at Aoba with big black eyes as he wagged his tail.

“He’s… He’s so cute!! Ooh, I love him already.”

“Hehe, I had a feeling you might. Store owner said his name was Ren.”

“Ren… I like it,” Aoba smiled, taking the puppy into his arms as he looked up at Koujaku. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, love. Sei mentioned something when we were packing up today about you wanting to start a family, so I wondered if we could start with a dog.”

Aoba chuckled, rolling his eyes as he set Ren down on the floor. “Okay… your turn!” he exclaimed, reaching for a strangely-shaped object behind him covered by a towel Koujaku, with an amused smile and an arched eyebrow, removed the towel, revealing a tiny red sparrow inside a birdcage.

“...What?”

“Remember your old pet? Beni? I, uh, I thought it was time to get a new one for you…” Aoba blushed, smiling up at Koujaku bashfully.

“I… thank you. I don’t know what to say.”

“Weeell… you could always tell me you love me. And then you could gimme a kiss.”

Koujaku snorted, wrapping an arm around Aoba’s waist to bring him in for a kiss. 

“Thank you, again… Heh, Beni 2.0! Aoba… thank you. I love you.” Koujaku set the cage on the floor next to Ren in a safe spot, and Ren eagerly began sniffing the cage, with  
Beni chirping loudly.

“See! We’ve got two boys - a family of our own!” Aoba grinned, hugging Koujaku tightly.

“Aoba Seragaki...” Koujaku began before clearing his throat. “Thank you, my one true love.”

“Jeez, how many times are you gonna keep saying that?! A-And uh, you’re welcome….”

Koujaku carried Aoba to their bedroom, laughing despite the smaller male’s protests.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The result of a very detailed discussion between tumblr users yowanehakudidnothingwrong and elenachibi. Koujaku and Aoba were friends once upon a time. After a long period of separation, the two are reunited as actor and manager, respectively. But when old feelings start to resurface, things can get rather... awkward...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, this is me and my friend's first fic together! It was a whole lot of fun writing this, so i hope you two enjoy it.  
> ((our apologies for having absolutely NO CLUE how the filming industry works - this thing is pure wish fulfillment.))

Despite their romantic relationship, Aoba and Koujaku’s success in the world of movie-making still remained quite formidable, despite certain… escapades... in Aoba’s office. While Aoba insists on handling such matters discreetly, Koujaku will continue to say that he doesn’t mind if someone walks in - just as long as they know Aoba is his and he is Aoba’s. Unfortunately, this will also earn Koujaku a long-winded rant and a smack to the head. Sei and Mizuki eventually worked up the courage to tell each other their feelings - or rather, Mizuki did - and officially became a couple. They go on double dates with the Seragaki-Akahane couple if the mood strikes them. Said couple teased them about when the marriage was until they announced their own engagement. Then they moved on to teasing them about the honeymoon.

Aoba and Koujaku’s respective pets, also referred to as their boys, are also doing very well, serving each other as playmate when their “parents” aren’t home. When they do come home, however, Ren will usually greet them with his own slobbery kisses, and Beni with small content chirps as he attempts to burrow into Koujaku’s pocket. Aoba and Koujaku often spoil their pets, treating them as their own children since they mean something special to the two of them,.

The lovers still visit their respective families, though Aoba will often have to remind Koujaku not to get too handsy while they’re over there. 

Their (unusually gruff) next-door neighbor Mink is in charge of Ren and Beni while they’re away. Now Aoba and Koujaku are living happily together, while they still have their ups and downs. But they know deep down that they’ve always got each other, through thick and thin. And the occasional psychotic journalist.

The End.


End file.
